Medical coagulation instruments of this type are used in particular to close vessels during operations by means of the at least one electrode tip impinged with current.
Among medical coagulation instruments it is necessary to distinguish between so-called monopolar coagulation instruments and bipolar coagulation instruments. In so-called monopolar coagulation the coagulation instrument comprises an electrode tip that is impinged with current and by means of which the current, with heat generated, enters the tissue on the small contact surface of the electrode tip with the patient. The current is diverted by a neutral electrode with which the patient is in contact on a large surface. The large-surface contact of the patient with the neutral electrode prevents heat development at the current exit point.
In bipolar coagulation the coagulation instrument comprises two electrode tips that are electrically insulated from one another and which both are impinged with current so that energy, with local heat development, passes directly from one electrode tip to the other electrode tip.
A generic medical coagulation instrument configured as a bipolar coagulation instrument is known, for instance, from U.S. Pat. No. 2008/0086121 A1.
A disadvantage of coagulation instruments known in the art is that injuries to patients can result from the insertion of the instrument into the operating area through the at least one electrode extending beyond the distal end of the instrument shaft. In addition, this at least one electrode tip presents only a small distal coagulation surface and is unstable because of its structural configuration.
Consequently it is the object of the invention to configure a bipolar coagulation instrument of the aforementioned type in such a way that its electrodes ensure both simple construction and atraumatic and safe handling.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a coagulation instrument that allows electrodes to be affixed to the shaft of the coagulation instrument more easily and/or securely during manufacture.